


Floating

by ekwallace



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, noncanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekwallace/pseuds/ekwallace
Summary: An alternate version of Saskia and Yumino in the bath house.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Floating

They wash away the dirt of travel, with more splashing and giggling among the buckets and soap than is really necessary, then go into the steaming pool to soak away their aches. They are the only ones here at this hour, in a pool easily large enough to swim in, though Saskia cannot swim, a thing Yumino is scandalized to discover.

“You must let me teach you some time,” she says.

“When we return to Pyotiria?”

“How about now?”

“I am afraid I will sink.”

“You won’t! Besides, I’ll hold you.”

She swims with unthinking ease and grace around to behind Saskia. Her hands on her waist feel no less hot than the water, but the unsteadiness Saskia felt, even standing still, dissipates with her touch, and she lets herself lean back.

It is easy to forget Yumino is taller than she, but the soft press of her breasts against Saskia’s back reminds her, and tempts her to forget about swimming entirely. She wriggles with intent, and Yumino’s little gasp stirs her hair.

“Miss Saskia.” She sounds less shocked than she did when Saskia admitted she cannot swim. “You aren’t taking this seriously.”

Saskia takes Yumino’s hands and pulls her arms more decisively around her. “Do you really want me to?”

“When you put it that way...”

 _We could love like the silkies do_ , Saskia thinks, relishing the carressing slide of the water over her as she turns to face Yumino, who doesn’t let go of her.

It feels even better where they’re touching, heat and the glide of their slick skin together as the water nudges them gently about. Saskia almost tugs Yumino down into a kiss, but changes her mind when she sees how her eyes widen and her lips part when Saskia, still letting her hands roam almost idly, skims over her nipples.

“I’ve never done this before.”

“Oh!” Saskia moves her hands to Yumino’s shoulders, and she laughs.

“I didn’t mean stop. I just wanted you to know.”

Saskia laughs, too, mostly in relief. “Oh, my very dear.” Now she _must_ kiss her, and Yumino kisses back just as eagerly.

“I’ll never be able to eat those pastries you like without blushing now,” Yumino says when they part. “You taste like peppered honey.”

“You taste--” Saskia kisses her again, consideringly. “--like cinnamon.”

Yumino just smiles down at her, and Saskia finds herself grinning back. _I certainly feel like I’m floating now._


End file.
